


Foursome

by nan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Shot, F/M, M/M, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four trolls enjoying themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foursome

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for [hoarous](http://hoarous.tumblr.com), who requested this foursome! There are some things I'm not entirely pleased with but eh, it was fun. :Dd

[   
](http://www.postimage.org/)


End file.
